pritticurrfandomcom-20200215-history
Cait / Cure Miaou
Cait S. Meow / Cure Miaou is a Cure in Pritti Curr Joka's Harum. She is the character in charge of cooking and bishie spakles. Appearance Cait is a petite bifauxnen with short and thick tan hair and teal eyes. In civilain mode, she usually wears a blue dress shirt, khaki pants, brown dress shoes, and a variety of different ties. The sole exceptions to this are during school hours at Tumblr Academy, where she wears the male school uniform, and during the movie, where she wears a really sharp and snazzy suit, causing her to attract a herd of fangirls. Personality Although Cait is quite smart, if chronically lazy, she completely loses her common sense when around things that make her kokoro go dokidoki - these include, but are not limited to mahou shoujo, delicious foods (including the kind she enjoys cooking), and grocery store moe-tans. Cait is usually a nice person who is prone to bursts of occasional snarkiness. However, she has little tolerance for King Whining's whining, to the point where exposure to too much of said whining will cause her normally placid temper to flare, leading her to sometimes start angrily ranting. Cait has been known to burst out into French expressions for absolutely no reason other than the fact that she knows it and wants to use it. She also considers herself to be a refined and chivalrous gentleman, despite the fact that there is a time and place for her chivalry and that is "almost never" and "pretty much nowhere". History Cait is a supporting character during the first half of the season, mostly serving to bring about sparkles and wacky hijinks. She attends high school despite actually being too old for it (not that anyone suspects this, what with her youthful good looks). While this is initially presented as a bid for more screentime and an excuse to act as a senpai to others, this isn't entirely ''the case. A later episode reveals that Cait used to be a loyal member of PCLJ until the rise of King Whining caused her to defect. She transferred into Tumblr Academy soon afterward because she heard about the rise of the other Cures and wanted to support them somehow. Cait awakens as Cure Miaou during the middle of the series, accepting powers from Aubergine in order to protect her beloved Whole Foods-tan from the Wankroach, which had just beaten down the rest of PCJH. However, it turns out that as an all-powerful grocery store moe-tan, Whole Foods-tan actually doesn't need protecting, much to Cait's despair. After a quick sulk and a gift of a nice 'you tried' sticker, she joins the Harum anyway because she's a generous person, and there are a lot of people out there who do need protecting, right? Relationships '''Whole Foods-tan': Cait has love in her heart for all grocery store moe-tans, but Whole Foods-tan is her favorite. Cait's first reaction to Whole Foods-tan could be summed up as "verbal keysmashing", and she's pined after her ever since. However, as the avatar of a chain of grocery stores which serves thousands of customers a day, Whole Foods-tan actually does not think Cait is that special and can seldom remember her name. Aubergine: Cait was the first real friend that Aubergine made, accepting him wholeheartedly despite his status as a vampire octopus. (Knowing Cait, this is probably one of the reasons why she accepted him.) In fact, it was her kindness towards him that inspired Aubergine to awaken Cait as Cure Miaou shortly after their first meeting. Joka: Cait is not actually that into Joka and finds him a bit creepy. She still cooks for him anyway, because she's generous like that. PCJH: Cait is very loyal to her teammates and considers them be her precious nakama, which is basically "friends forever but more", or such is her understanding. Cure Miaou "Recipe for victory, un, deux, trois! Cure Miaou!" Cure Miaou is the form that Cait takes on when she becomes Pritticurr. When transformed, her hair turns sky blue and grows out a bit, and her eyes turn turquoise. Her Cure outfit is the color of aubergines, and is totally not ripped off from Utena's uniform in the slighest. Her uniform includes a hair ribbon which looks suspiciously like cat ears and a recurring cat face motif, in case you forgot what her Cure name meant. Cure Miaou's sidearm is the Chaton Épée, a blue-handled rapier which allows her to perform beautiful fencing manuvers, which are accompanied by sparkles. Her finishing attack is "Pretty Cure Miaou Traversone" which makes a sparkling, blue diagonal cut with the Chaton Épée, causing the enemy to explode in a shower of sparkling blue stars .Trivia *She is a member of the "animal trio", along with Cure Doge and Cure Nyanbow. *Cait ''really ''likes aubergines. In fact, her and aubergines were thought to be OTP until Whole Foods-tan came into the picture. *The patterns of Cait's variety of ties are speculated to have a secret meaning by the fandom, perhaps tied to the plot of each episode. It is unknown if this is actually the case. *Unlike most Cures, Cure Miaou does not wear a skirt, true to her personality as someone who does not like wearing skirts. However, this does not make Cait better than the other members of the Harum, let alone people in general, and if you say it does, she will kick you REALLY HARD. *It has been rumored that her little sister is also a Cure, known as Cure Hipster, who belongs to a mysterious "extra division" of Pritticurrs. However, there is little canon evidence of this. *In the mascot episode, she becomes a crowcat - an adorably annoying critter which is half crow, half cat, and wears one of her signature ties. cure maiou.png|cure maiou PRINCESS CURR MAIOU.png|her princess form